Naruhina
by Simoku
Summary: This is my first FanFic ever and i would like to thank TheFanOFNintindo for helping me! Please Review and tell me how i did! I dont own naruto or the characters (If i did i woild so own kiba!)


I was watching him once again from behind a tree close to the outside of the village. Naruto was walking as if it where an ordanary day in ordanary konoha. Saddly it wasnt ordanary konoha ever sense the battle with Pein the people have been rebuilding things to what they where before. The day it all happened was like something out of a nightmare. I doubt anyone could forget that day. Naruto saved what he could when he stood alone against six Pein's. He never gave up when he got knocked down. Thats what I liked about him, he always stood by what he believed in. During that battle I stood and faught doing my best to help naruto who was on the ground with poles in his body.

He asked me why and told me I should get away my response to him was "Because I love you Naruto-Kun".

He had such a pained look in his once happy blue eyes when he saw how hard I tried to help. Before I knew it, I could no longer stand and Naruto who was pained by the event let his kyubbi chakra go on a rampage causing him to grow more tails as time passed. It scared me to see him like that but in a way it made me glad to see he cared enough to loose all controle to kill off the 6th Pein. Even though i confessed my love for him on that day he never spoke of it and i secretly wished he would. Before i had realized it Naruto had left the area being away from my watching eyes. I was to deep into my own thoughts of that day that i didnt realize someone was behind me. Suddenly a hand lay gently on my sholder and i turned around to see Neji-nii san.

"Neji-nii san," my voice showed I was surprised to see him standing there.

"Don't be upset Lady Hinata I'm sure some day he will realize what a confession of love means." Neji spoke cruel and a little bit harshly when he spoke about naruto and he sighed as he put on a fake smile trying to cheer me up.

"Lets go home Lady Hinata," all I could do was shake my head in agreement as we started off to the Hyuuga complex. My mind raced with toughts of being stronger and more helpful to Naruto. If only i could gather the courage to go up to him and ask him why his smiles have been so full of pain. He just hasnt been his self. His once beautiful blue eyes so full of joy where now filled with sorrow and faulse feelings of happiness. What could she do to help... should she just ask him up-front whats wrong? Hinata was thinking hard about what she could do to return the smile she loved to her crushes face. Hinata wanted to stop chasing after Naruto trying to catch up to him and his ever growing strength. She wanted to be equal and be able to walk beside him, hoping he would allow her to with his lovely simle. Thats when she decided what to do, she would stand and walk beside Naruto to the future and she would defenetly bring the happiness back to his life no matter what she had to do anything would be worth it. Because she truly loved Naruto with all of her heart and soul. The next morning i awoke with one thing on my mind and that was to talk to Naruto. I quickly got dressed and went outside to search for Naruto when i saw Neji-nii san standing outside.

Just as I was about to ask him why he was there he said "Naruto is sitting at the tree you where hidding behind yesterday," I thanked him and ran to where Naruto was as fast as i possibly could. When i reached the tree Naruto was where Neji-nii san said he would be, looking down at the ground with a sad smile.

"Naruto-kun..." he looked up at me as if he was expecting me and pat the place next to him for me to come and sit.

When I sat down he looked into my eyes and said "Hinata, I noticed you where watching me from behind this tree so I figured you would show up sometime today... your worried about me arn't you?"

I just want to know why your smiles havent been real Naruto-kun... you just havent been yourself" he looked back to the ground again and all I could do was wonder how he was thinking.

(NARUTOS POV): I wanted to say the reason for my pain filled smiles was because I saw her get hurt when I could do nothing to stop it but, instead I said

"I'm just a little tired please dont worry about me so much Hinata..." and I got up walking away leaving her there by herself without looking back I could tell I only made her worry more...I..just couldnt bare to face her. Just when she was out of my sight and I thought I was safe from her worry-filled eyes Sai walked up to me and told me we had a mission. When I got to the Hokages office, I noticed Hinata and Yamato where there as well as me and Sai. We were told that our mission was to defeat some rouge ninja that where trying to enter the village. I didn't mind the mission itself but i wish it was without Hinata that way I could have tried to clear my mind from the painful images that rush through my head of her getting pounded by Pein. We accepted the mission and headed out with me not looking forward to it the most. As we where about to reach the area of the roage ninja said used his ninja art to view from the sky the numbers we where dealing with. When he returned he informed us they where split into two groups and that the best way to deal with this would be to split into two groups. The worst possible thing happened I was paired up with Hinata, the one person I couldn't bare face to face. The battles commenced and even though I couldn't bare to face Hinata I just couldnt ignore how beautifuly elegant her moves where. As he stared at Hinata he began to blush and he didnt seem to care but, he did wonder why did he feel like this?

(HINATAS POV): I noticed as we faught he was stairing at me i couldnt help but blush as I finsihed off the last rouge ninja. We stood there silently not paying any attention where Naruto suddenly spoke. "Hinata, you know your kinda cute.. um you know when you blush..."

He laughed knowing that comment would only make me blush more and it did when suddenly some kunia flew from behind the bushes twoard me. Naruto suddenly jumped in front of me knocking me to the ground. With him over me the kunai hit his back, my eyes widdened to see his blood dripping from his back.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he looked at me and he smiled." No, Naruto-kun, why did you do that? You got injured because of me I..I should have been paying attention!" I started to cry when he leaned down and wispered in my ear "I did it because I.. love you Hinata" a deep red blush rushed over my face when he suddenly got up and got into a fighting stance.

"Lets finsih these guys off for sure Hinata" I shook my head in aproval as we faught side by side for the first time we where equal and all I could do was smile. A few days passed since that mission happened and I went to see Naruto who was once again sitting at the tree once watched him from behind.

"Hinata!" he yelled as I ran over to him wondering what he had wanted to talk to me about seeing him made me blush remembering what he had said during the mission.

"Hinata, you know what I noticed that didnt happen at the mission?" I shook my head in confusion when he leaned in a kissed me. I just about passed out and when he caught me in a hug..."Thank you Hinata for always being there to worry about me when no one else noticed". His smile was real once again and his beautiful blue eyes where filled with joy just as i wanted. I wouldnt have wished for things to happen any other way.


End file.
